


Brittney and Mariposa

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Brittney and Mariposa [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Brittney gets herself in a sticky situation when she baby sits Marco's little sister Mariposa.





	Brittney and Mariposa

Brittney said "Keep it together Brittney you can baby sit Marco's little sister!"

Mariposa babbled

Brittney said "Sabrina is going to the hospital to visit her sick mother and Chantelle worked at a botanica in the mall."

Mariposa cooed

Brittney said "Star Butterface ask me to baby sit you!"

...........

Brittney now has bags under her eyes.

Brittney's hair was now messy.

Brittney said "It's okay it's okay just calm down"

But a pie throw at Brittney

Mariposa laughed

Brittney growled


End file.
